Casper Academy
by Ghost Saga
Summary: There are many different magical schools all around the globe, including Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Ilvermorny. Daniel Fenton attends one of these incredible and mystical schools, Casper Academy for the supernatural and gifted. Unfortunately this exclusive academy is determined to keep him from learning the truth behind a scheme fourteen years in the running. -(story is in limbo)-
1. Chapter 1 Casper Academy

(Disclaimer, this is a fanfiction so you know I don't own squat, if I did well then it would be a bit different then this and not on. enjoy this is the first fanfiction I've posted but the not the first I've written. this applies to all following chapters

Also if I don't think I'll finish it i will just take it down.)

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Prologue

Casper Academy for the gifted and supernatural was old victorian styled manor with twenty acres of gardens, sportsfiels, and paddocks with a conjoined stable. There were two buildings one was the school, outfitted with classrooms, offices, a cafeteria, an auditorium, and a gymnasium. The other was the dorms, it had a pool, a gym, and a laundromat room, along with several never ending hallways of rooms.

Other than is luxurious architecture and grounds the academy taught some very strange classes. Yes the students would learn physics, and algebra, but they also learned divination and fortune telling, use of defensive spells, potions, transfiguration, and study and care of magical creatures, among other magical classes. For the students at Casper academy were not normal, no, only a very select few got in this school. There were only two requirements. The student had to be very gifted in at least one form of magic or be of supernatural descent.

This brings us to one of the students, young Daniel Fenton. The young magi-born boy at the young age of seven with his parent in Principal Ishiyama's office.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, I know the drive here was out of the way but we are glad you have come nonetheless." Principal Ishiyama said a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes, we are very glad to be here." Mrs. Fenton, Maddie, agreed for her and her husband.

"I am sure you have heard about our school, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," at their nod Principal Ishiyama continued. "Here at Casper Academy we accept very few students, you see we have two requirements for our students that enter, your son meets one of these requirements,

"You see your son Daniel, is a wizard. He like many other's was born with magic. At Casper Academy we train young wizards and witches, among others, to help them to prevent accidents and the reveal of the magical world to no-mags' and so they can use their magical abilities freely once old enough" Ishiyama continued "Casper is one of two school in the united states, the other is Ilvermorny, they take most young wizards from north america, except any student with one or more highly potent and highly dangerous forms of magic or any with supernatural descent."

"Supernatural descent?" Jack, Mr. Fenton, asked.

"Half giants, werewolves, we even have a student with a veela ancestry starting this year," Principal said this with a very proud smile.

"And the 'highly potent and highly dangerous' students?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, this is what you son falls under" Ishiyama said. "Any student with very strong magical abilities in one or more subjects, it's not common for a wizard to be able to use these powers at all in Danny's case, but you see he" she struggled for a moment as she tried to form the words. "He has an uncanny knack for necromancy."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I will post the next chapter soon, after all it's already written!

-Ghost Saga


	2. Chapter 2 New Kid, New Life

(same disclaimer as previous chapter)

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter Two

A seven year old Danny walked down the entryway of Casper Academy for the first time a suitcase trailing after him as he walked. He examined everything he passed hardly paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew what he was happening he tripped on some unseen obstacle. Some students passing chuckled a little but none but two tried to help him up.

"Are you okay!" a young girl in a frilly yellow dress asked her black hair was tied up in pigtails with cute bows holding them in place, her purple eyes filled with concern and question.

The other was a seven year old boy with warm Egyptian skin, turquoise eyes, and thick framed glasses also asked the same thing.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks," Danny said brightly jumping off the ground excited at the possibility of making friends. "I'm Danny, Danny Fenton"

"I know, my name is Samantha but you can call me Sam, I can see the future" she said proudly.

"I'm Tucker," the boy said, then after an uncomfortable moment he blurted, "Can we be friends?" Both Sam and Danny nodded.

And thus began a friendship that would not be stopped by even death himself.

* * *

Five years later

"Come on Danny, we can't stand here forever" Sam said. She had changed her style since her seven year old self. Now she wore a black crop top with 'freak' written in a purple graffiti font and a black skirt, with thigh high socks and black combat boots. Add that to her smokey eyes and purple lipstick she was completely goth these days.

"Can't you just look into the future and see if we'll be caught?" Danny asked. His look hadn't changed as drastically, he wore blue jeans with a red and white NASA t-shirt and vans.

"It doesn't work that way, I can't see vision on command unless I have something like a crystal ball or a teacup" Sam scowled and grabbed Danny a white HAZMAT suit.

"Besides what the worst that could happen, you trip, it not like it'll turn on, I mean your parents already tried and it didn't work" Tucker reassured. He still wore the same thick framed glasses, but now he also wore cargo pants and a red Rasta hat. He also had a new found love for no-mag technology since he was seven, evident by the PDA always in his hand or pocket.

"Ughh, fine but if something breaks it's not on me." Danny slipped on the HAZMAT suit and walked into the dark, empty 'portal'.

He kept his hand on the wall of the portal so he wouldn't trip as he was prone to do. About halfway in his hand slid over a button and a quiet click was heard. There was no time to react. Starting from Danny's chest a green light filled the hollow portal. Danny felt a pain comparable to having his entire being ripped apart. The colors around him inverted, his raven black hair bled all of its color and became a white so bright it could give snow a run for its money. His eyes burned and glowed a toxic green. Is necrotic powers fought his own death for him.

He saw beings he didn't understand, floating, talking, fighting, creating masterpieces, destroying homes. A broken world in anarchy, a song with no melody, a table of food but no one there to eat. He saw the entire infinite realms in every direction from every angle. He felt like he knew every ghost and every corner of their world the purple and green swirling sky was his eyes and the doors his ears the floating islands his creation. For the briefest moment he was the ghost zone.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, later on they will be longer but for right now they are very short so sorry. just getting exposition over with so i can move onto the story.

please leave a review, I'd love to know where I can improve.


	3. Chapter 3 Flowers and Secrets

I posted the first two chapter just two hour ago and dad I not been at the library I probably would have scream when I saw people have already started following it! thank you I'm glad you guys want to see where this story goes!

(disclaimer ain't changing ya'll know that)

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Two years later

Danny had just finished packing his suitcases and examined himself in the mirror straightening his uniform. He was wearing a gray shirt with a darker gray vest with red embroidered feathers and a red tie, the red and black Casper Academy emblem stitched to his vest a crow behind the C.A. symbol. His black dress pants and leather shoes freshly cleaned and polished. Casper Academy was very strict about their uniforms and the upkeep of its students, so other then the beginning seven year olds everyone wore the uniforms to the first day of school and every day after till summer. He grabbed a plastic comb and pulled it through his snow white hair. After the accident he was never able to revert it to its original black. His green eyes scanning over his appearance one last time.

"Danny! Sam and Tucker are here, you need to go!" Jazz called from downstairs.

Danny grabbed his C.A. suitcase and violin case and carefully walked downstairs stopping to grab his laptop and a folder on top of it. As Jazz had said Sam and Tucker were in fact at his house. It had been a fun surprise that they all lived in Amity Park. it meant Danny never had to try to survive the summer without them.

Sam and Tucker were also wearing their uniforms. The difference was that Sam's had a pleated skirt and thigh high socks. Her makeup still displaying her preferred style. "Come on Phantom we're gonna be late, and last time we were late for school we had detention for a week." Sam scolded. Ever since the accident Sam took to calling Danny 'Phantom' as a nickname. It fit very well since the accident also gave him a plethora of new abilities, such as but not limited to invisibility, intangibility, and flight.

"Alright I'm coming let's go" Danny said exasperated.

"About time" Tucker chimed.

The trio got in the back of Jazz car as she drove them the few miles out of town. Sam and Tucker argued over Tucker's diet for the hole of the ride Danny decidedly didn't contribute.

Casper Academy had a very unique system of sorting its students. Once a young witch or wizard turned seven they began at level zero. At the end of every semester each student would be tested and depending on their score they would move on to the next level. There were ten levels in total. By the time they are seventeen they should be level ten. A student can remain another year if the want or need to. Sam, Danny, and Tucker were all level seven starting that year.

The schooling itself was very challenging as students had to juggle school work and either, a club, music, or sports. Each student was required to take at least one. Danny chose orchestra, Tucker played trumpet in the band, and Sam lead the gardening club.

"Danny come on" Tucker said. "Stop spacing it and let's go." Danny climbed out of Jazz's car and grabbed his stuff from the trunk. He gave Jazz a hug and a hurried goodbye as he dragged his luggage after Sam and Tuck.

The hallways were packed with students on their way off towards different parts of the school. The beginners off to the cafeteria for a welcome speech and other information they would need to know for their time at the Academy. Danny and co. went to the auditorium to get his schedule and dorm. In fifteen minutes they would need to return for a welcome speech. Many people had tried to skip the welcome speech but they were always caught and received detention, same goes for being late.

The dorms fit three boys to a room, each had their own desk, bed, dresser, and shelves, along with a bathroom. The other two boys were there before Danny. One was around ten and the other looked sixteen. Roommates were always different levels to make students interact with others out of their level, prevent cheating, and promote asking your fellow students for help. Tuckers room was three doors down from Danny's and Sams was on a different floor. Each hallway was bewitched to have exactly the right amount of rooms. The main floor held the pool, the gym, and the laundromat room thing, along with some bathrooms, and a kitchen with a dining area. The second and third floor was the boys dormitories the fourth and top were the girls.

Danny started to unpack his luggage as fast as humanly possible. His bedspread was a simple dark blue quilt set and several pillows. He taped space themed posters to his wall and his textbooks were all packed away tightly in his bookshelf. He set several notebooks in the drawer of his desk. Finally he folded all his clothes semi-neatly into his designated drawers in the large shared dresser.

Once done he pulled out his violin and practiced till it was time to leave much to the annoyance of his younger roommate, the other was wearing his headphones and so didn't hear him. He didn't stop until a lady over the intercom announced that all students should head over the auditorium.

The auditorium was the second largest room in the school, the cafeteria taking fist. The students of Casper Academy took their seats silently as the teachers began to walk on stage for this year's annual welcome ceremony and announcements. Principal Ishiyama and Vice Principal Mr. Lancer both walked into the room last. As they took the stage the room boomed with applause.

Ishiyama raised her hand and silenced the clapping. "Welcome students to Casper Academy" more polite applause "We have several announcements for this upcoming school year. The first is that quidditch tryouts will be held next month, in September. The second is that this year there will be no more bottle flipping in the cafeteria, I don't think the janitorial crew could stand another 'accident', yes that counts potion bottles" a few chuckles were heard in the crowd. She paused before going on. "Any witch or wizard who wants to take advanced dark arts or potion theory next semester need to put their request into the front office before october. This years begin of term of feast's performers need to go straight to the little theater once this is done." Principal Ishiyama scanned over the crowd of students making eye contact with many of them. "We the faculty wish to remind you all. Each and every student was handpicked for who you are and the potential we wish to help you realise. But remember we can only bring you so far you have to put the work if you want to get better. Your schedules are tailored to fit you focusing on what you need first then we'll cover what you _want_ to learn." she gestured to the faculty standing behind her. "Here we have experts all hired to help _you_ become incredible forces to be reckoned with." Her wording were carefully chosen to avoid calling them witches or wizards since some were no-mags with 'supernatural descent'. "To get farther you will need to work harder, to realize who you are you you will need to first want to."

with that she concluded her speech and the student gave a polite smattering of applause. The other teacher gave direction for where to find schedules for those who hadn't and where the first years will go to be fitted for uniforms. Danny forced his way through the crowd to Sam and Tucker.

"Sam! Tuck!" Danny called over the clamor. His two friends turning their heads at the sound of their names. "Wait up!" they complied.

"What's up?" Tuck asked. He had a book on no-mag technology open in front of him despite the very noisy very crowded hallway.

"Come with me" he grabbed their hands pulling them behind him to the back gardens. They walked down the cobblestone paths past rose bushes and perfectly sheared trees.

"So what's this about?" Sam asked a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"Oh no reason I just wanted to stroll the gardens" Danny said sarcastically.

"Oh well in that case" Tucker retorted. "No really what's this about Danny, Did you finally decide on a familiar? Or…" he trailed off.

"Recently I've been looking through some family records, as you know my family has had connections with magic but in the 'finding and burning witches' kinda way. So I was wondering why I have magic but none of my family does." they both had matching looks of concerned confusion. Danny pulled out his folder. "Well I found something I don't think my parents wanted me to" Sam raised an eyebrow and Tucker looked excited at a little rebellious activity. Danny pulled out some paper and certificates "I found adoption papers and a letter from some lady, who I guess was my birth mother." both of Danny's friends gasped.

"Let me see that" Sam demanded. She grabbed the papers leafing through them quickly. "I did not see this coming" Sam mumbled.

"When did you find out?" Tucker asked

"I started looking into my family about a month ago" Danny admitted.

"And you waited till now to tell us!" Tuck had a hurt expression.

"I didn't want my parents, or eh adopted parents to think I didn't think they were my real parents whether it is true or not." Danny explained quickly "plus I didn't find the papers till last week and Sam still was on vacation, I wanted both of you to be there."

"Do you know who this woman is? in the letter." Sam asked gesturing to the letter.

"No" Danny sighed "only her first name, and that she is from England, and I only know that because it's in the letter"

"Well that'll narrow it down at least a little. What's her name we can search her up on my computer" Tucker offered.

"It's Lily"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

so I'm not a big cliff hanger person but this seemed like a good place to take a break so here you go

I'm sure you guys saw this coming but maybe you didn't. either way I'm not going to say much because I don't think anyone actually reads these after the stories, to be honest I don't.

upload again soon (though eventually I'll have to slow down since I've only written so far ahead) ;)


End file.
